greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Confederation
"Today! The Terran Confederation is born! No longer are we divided between imaginary lines in the sea and dirt, religious beliefs, political beliefs or pitty nationalistic ideas! Because, we the people of Earth are united as one!" - Edmund Franklin McNeil, first president of the Terran Confederation The Terran Confederation, once known as the Amero-Soviet Federation, is a federal republic that governs Earth and it's Colonies. Much like that of the Democratic Union of Columbia, the Terran Confederation is a peaceful, equal civilization that believes in the rights of all lifeforms and justice for those who cannot gain them. It's capital is located in Washington D.C, North America History Politics and Foreign Relations The Terran Confederation is largely peaceful but extremely paranoid of the other three powers of the Multiverse. which made them construct a massive and technologically advance fleet to protect both Earth and it's colonies. But, despite this, the Terran Confederation maintains peaceful relations with all three. It should also be noted that they are extremely interventionist, so much so that they have been involved in conflicts that did not involved or add them in anyway what so ever, doing so for no other reason other then doing so out of and act of kindness. Relations with the Democratic Union of Columbia Although at peace with Columbia, the Terrans and Columbians are in the middle of what people refer to as the Terran-Columbian Competition, as both groups try to out do each other in terms of colonies, relations with other powers, technological advancement and military strength. But despite this, both groups have peaceful relations with each other, even if it would seem like a they're cold war enemies to most outsiders Relations with the Alliance of Nations despite it's paranoia, the Terran Confederation has somewhat high relations with the Alliance of Nations, close enough to have an embassy for them. Relations with the Axis of Empires it's paranoia is high when it comes to the Axis, as they fear that they will invade them in the near future, thus, the one of two main reasons for it to have such a large fleet. Relations with the Coalition of Independent States it's paranoia is high when it comes to the Coalition, as they fear them attack them in the near future, thus, the one of two main reasons for it to have such a large fleet. Relations with the United Republic of Columbia Government Culture It's culture is very much dominated by American, Soviet, Japanese and Chinese cultures (more over of American) as their ideals are highly valued by everyone on Earth and it's colonies Both the United Nations and the Terran Confederation share one thing in common, that single common trend is that they're both Atheistic, but that's where the similarities end. Where as the United Nations tend to be a more prevented and anarchistic, the Terran Confederation tend to be more idealistic and capitalistic, in which the society takes ideals of other people and combined it with their own ideals. Freedom is highly valued and the people of Earth would give their lives for those freedoms. Enviorment Science and Technology Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Independent Category:Neutral Category:Republics